Electronic packages having circuitized substrates, whether of the flexible or rigid variety, are known, with examples being defined in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,092,697 and 4,415,025 (both employing rigid, ceramic substrates) and 4,231,154 (employing a flexible thin film substrate). All of these patents are assigned to the assignee of the instant invention and are incorporated herein by reference. As will be further understood from the teachings herein, the invention is most particularly directed to packages as defined above wherein a heat-sinking cover member is utilized. Such a cover is also described in both 4,092,697 and 4,415,025 and desired in many such electronic packages to provide positive heat dissipation from the package during operation thereof. Understandably, such heat escape is essential in packages of this type to promote the operational life thereof.
As defined herein, the package of the instant invention provides for such heat escapement on an enhanced basis through the direct contact between the package's chip and heat-sinking cover wherein the chip is maintained at an elevated position above a first, circuitized substrate. Such an elevated arrangement assures protection of the chip during package assembly as well as reducing both the time and costs for such assembly. Such chip elevation should also further promote heat escape from the package during operation.
It is believed that an electronic package possessing the above advantageous features, among others, would constitute a significant advancement in the art.